That's My Lover
by screwthestandard101
Summary: A gameshow involving Kratos, Yuan and a lovestricken array of Fans
1. Welcome to Thats my lover!

**(A/N: Welcome! Welcome my lovely readers to…. That's my lover! This is sorta like Brandy Mallory's story, so I apologize in advance, but this is also a game show too, so it's different. Anyways a few rules are in play so I shall brief you below and have fun! – IJustWannaBeMe)**

Pre-show briefing:

**Vote for your fav. Character pairings when they come into play**

**Drop me a review or PM if ya wanna be in the story. Most likely as a viewer of the show or a game host swap.**

**Um….this show may include yaoi; it depends on who votes for whom. **

**Um….don't kill me if your pairing isn't picked or if I under any circumstances can't fit you in. I shall do my best and get you all in before the story ends. **

**If anyone happens to find mistakes in any of the characters or cities could ya give me a hand? I only played through this game once and that was from watching my cousin and occasionally helping her beat monsters. Thanks!**

**Have fun!**

It was a normal day in the city of Flanoir. Snow capped evergreens loomed above city streets as travelers and locals bustled past. It was strange. Most of the attention was being drawn to the far north corner of the city.

A great building stood and people gaped in awe at its massive white pillars and double glass doors. Marble steps lead up to the building and curious people wandered through.

Warm welcome light flooded the room and a gold chandelier hung above people's head on the dome roof. The roof was made of glass so everyone could have a peek at the falling snow that Flanoir was known for.

Seats had been placed in the center of the room and in front of the rows of chairs was a grand stage. Crimson curtains were pulled back revealing murals of honored summon spirits and great warriors.

Sitting in the grandest seat of them all, placed at the front of the stage, was none other than Yuan.

The bluenette shifted nervously in his seat, his emerald eyes casting wearily about.

His renegades had about dragged him there and placed them in that seat. They hadn't been seen since.

Yuan sighed and finally sat back in the chair. He might as well take a nap or something seeing as he was bored beyond belief.

(Meanwhile….)

Kratos Aurion wound his way through the busy city streets in search of his misfit group. The chosen's group had stopped in Flanoir to gawk over the sights as well as pick up a few supplies.

The brunette haired swordsman had lost track of them when the group had scattered, all looking at different things.

Kratos sighed and decided to see what all the fuss was about down the street. He had heard of some strange new attraction in the snowy city.

Kratos headed his way to the building which he had heard was called 'The Torent Center'.

The swordsman shook his head. _Now what would a center like that be doing in Flanoir? _He thought. **  
**

Kratos merely shrugged at his thought and entered the building, getting curious stares from a number of people

The brunette made his way down the corridor leading to a stage and chairs. He almost died when he saw who was sitting in a grand seat in the front.

"Yuan?" he asked in disbelief.

The half-elf who seemed to have been napping woke with a start and stared at Kratos.

"Kratos?" he asked, raising a brow. "What are you doing here?"

Kratos smirked. "I could ask you the same."

Yuan merely shrugged. "I was dragged here by my Renegades, who conveniently abandoned me here."

Kratos chuckled. "They abandoned you?" Now Kratos being Kratos couldn't help but add a comment in. "That's sad, even for you, Yuan." He muttered.

Yuan glared at him. "Oh yeah? What's the great Kratos Aurion doing here all by his lonesome, eh?"

The swordsman smiled. "My group er, ran off."

Yuan smirked. "In other words they ditched you."

Kratos shrugged taking a seat next to Yuan. "You could say that."

Suddenly a voice boomed over the intercom. "Will all show viewers please report to the entrance hall way and proceed to the ball room. Thank you."

Kratos and Yuan exchanged glances before the hall filled with a bunch of people.

Sitting in one section of seats were girls and guys wearing, "Yuan rocks" shirts. One girl had even gone as far as dying her hair blue.

Yuan cocked an eyebrow but said nothing, and his emerald eyes scanned over the rest of the crowd.

Kratos too stared and his amber eyes moved over a crowd of people all carrying toy swords wearing, "Kratos is hot" shirts.

The swordsman felt his face heat up at this and Yuan only smirked.

Another bunch of tourists came in and sat down. A number of them were wearing, "I survived a.Rehaird" t-shirts and even more wearing, "Pancake Time" shirts.

Yuan smirked and shook his head, and Kratos chuckled.

_Foolish humans._ Thought Yuan, even though some were elves and half-elves like him.

_What they think in their twisted little minds._ Mused Kratos scanning the crowd once more. His eyes widened in surprise when he saw his group.

Raine, Presea and Sheena had bought matching shirts that read, "Kratos is Hot" while Zelos, Colette, and Lloyd had gotten "Yuan rocks" shirts.

Regal had decided to stay out of this little act and Genis was wearing a "Pancake Time" shirt.

Kratos mentally smacked himself and Yuan burst out laughing.

Yuan's laugh caused Colette to look up and her eyes brighten. She would never tell, but she sort of had a crush on Yuan.

The Chosen as well as the others all went over to the two, circling them.

"Did you hear about the new show?" asked Lloyd excitedly.

Yuan and Kratos looked at each other and shook their heads. "Not exactly…."

"Well, this show is supposed to be like on top of all the charts." added Zelos, grinning.

"What's it abou-"started Kratos.

"It's about these 3 contestants who get a chance to choose the love of their life from a selection of finalists." said Colette, bouncing on her heels, sending a small timid look at Yuan.

Yuan of course paid no attention and nodded considering this. "That's interesting…"

"We signed you guys up." Piped in Genis.

Yuan's jaw dropped and he almost died right there. Kratos was having a hard time believing his ears, and a random fan girl ran up to them with a grin on her face.

She had on a black t-shirt that said in red lettering, "KRUAN 4EVA." And blue jeans.

Everyone turned to stare at her but she paid them no mind. "Hello, I would be Iamme, the author of this fic and host of this show."

The group all gave her smiles and hellos, except for Yuan and Kratos who were glaring coldly at her shirt.

"I hear that Yuan and Kratos have signed up and I want to say welcome to the show." She smiled at the two before resuming her explanation. "I would like the contestants to please follow me and take one person from your party to be your coach during this time."

Sheena immediately signed up for Kratos, much to everyone's surprise. And Presea beat Colette to sign up for Yuan.

"Er…ok." said Iamme. "Now that you have your coaches, your other friends may sit in these special VIP seats in the front."

She handed the remaining yellow tickets and they ran off wishing Yuan and Kratos good luck.

"Follow me." Said the raven haired girl and they headed off for the stage.

(A/N: I have no idea what's going to happen in this fic. It was mainly to kill time and mainly cause I felt like doing one. Um…anyways drop me a review or PM if ya wanna be in the story and whether you wanna be a fan or a host. Also vote for your fav. Pairing involving Kratosx? And Yuanx? Thanks! – IJustWannaBeMe (Iamme)


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N: Welcome back! Today we have a special guest! See if you can spot her, and have fun. I mean it's kinda obvious since she's right-)**

Iamme lead them back stage where she encountered yet another fan. Only, this wasn't any ordinary fan….

She had pink hair, gray eyes and cat ears poised on her head. Her ears twitched. "Iamme?"

Iamme looked at her confused before she grinned. "Meowzy!"

That's right folks; Meowzy-Chan was back in town, and president of the KratosxYuan fanclub!

Meowzy smiled. "Is that Yuan?" she asked looking the blue hair half-elf over. "And is that Kratos?"

Iamme nodded, grinning. "Isn't this great?" Her brown eyes had gotten big and taken on a very animeish sparkle.

Meowzy nodded in agreement. "Yeah, now I have live action figurines for the club!" She then proceeded to pick both Yuan and Kratos up.

Meowzy succeeded in getting both of the Cruxis angels up and started moving them to the back door.

Yuan had his arms crossed and Kratos had his usual face of "…"

Iamme was totally oblivious to this of course because she was starting to drool. "I love Kratos and Yuan…" she sighed. She immediately snapped out of her daydream how ever when she saw Meowzy by the door.

"Hey wait!" she called, catching up. "Meowzy, I'm sorry." She said prying Yuan from her grip and setting him down. "But we need these guys for the show." She then pried Kratos away.

Meowzy pouted. "Can't I have just one? Yuan perhaps?"

Iamme shook her head but winked. "Maybe later."

Yuan hearing this tried to slip away, as well as Kratos.

The two caught them however and they put them in a captive cell where Sheena and Presea were already waiting.

And so you have it. Meowzy and Iamme stood at the entrance to their captives and waited.

The show must go on, right?

**(A/N: Special thanks goes out to Meowzy! Anyways review guys! Tell me your fav. Pairings! Till next time! – Iamme) **


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N: I'm back! Miss me? We have another special guest! Wee!)**

The two fans had been standing near the door to the cell for a little over 30 minutes when the manager for the show arrived.

"Are we set?" he asked.

Iamme and Meowzy nodded.

The manager who's name was….Jimmy. Yeah, whose name was Jimmy nodded towards the stage. "Good luck." He gave Kratos and Yuan a sympathy look before going off.

Meowzy smiled at Iamme, Kratos, and Yuan before going to her special VIP seat in the YuanxKratos section.

She happened to sit next to a girl with blue hair tied back in a ponytail. Meowzy looked down at her fingers to see them painted with "Kruan 4ever" stamped on them.

Meowzy also noticed her toenails were painted since she was wearing sandals and they read "Yaoi Lover".

The girl seemed to notice Meowzy staring and grinned. "Well fancy meeting you here Meowzy-Chan."

Meowzy also grinned. "Well if it isn't Brandy Mallory." "Iamme got you VIP seating too?"

Brandy nodded. "Yup. I come to all the Kruan functions."

Meowzy nodded in agreement. "Of course." The pink haired cat girl looked up on the stage to see Iamme walking on.

"Hello and welcome!" said the black haired girl. "Today's show of _That's My Lover_ is brought to you by Rehaird airlines!"

Everyone clapped and Iamme noticed that a bunch of KratosxAnna and YuanxMartel fans had dropped in.

_Oh goddess._ She thought. "Er…Today's contestants are….Yuan!"

Yuan stepped out from behind the curtain and crossed his arms wearing an expression close to: "I-really-don't-want-to-be-here-right-now-but-some-stupid-brats-signed-me-up".

Next to him came little Presea wearing a typical Presea frown.

"Next we have Kratos!"

Kratos came out wearing a frown similar to Yuan's. Sheena then came out smiling and stood next to him.

"And our last contestant?" called Iamme.

Meowzy and Brandy looked at each other. They hadn't seen another contestant…

"Mithos Yggdrasill!" Iamme looked confused for a moment as a man with long blonde hair floated out from behind the stage. His eyes flashed as he looked over the crowd and immediately people started pulling out, "We love Mithos" shirts or waving, "Long live Martel" flags.

Kratos and Yuan exchanged looks and Meowzy and Brandy almost died of shock.

The chosen group consisting of Lloyd,Colette,Regal,Zelos and Genis fell out of their seats, before quickly scrambling back in them.

And where was Raine during this entire time you ask?

(Switch!)

Raine stared at the complex array of gifts. There were shirts of all sorts and flags and toys. There were fruits and weapons of many kinds. But for the life of her she couldn't find the soda!

The cashier who had been standing there, brooding in his own misery looked at her slightly annoyed. "Are you going to buy something?" he asked.

Raine looked up and nodded. She decided on a package of fruit and a small dagger. These would come in handy…

(Back!)

The group all starred up at Mithos before Raine finally came and sat down beside them. "What did I miss?" she asked Zelos.

"Well, we signed Yuan and Kratos up and they almost died of shock. Presea and Sheena are now love coaches, and Yggdrasill is one of the contestants."

Raine cocked an eyebrow in surprise. "Wow." She said looking up at the stage. "You don't see that everyday."

Iamme shifted nervously in her spot before continuing. "Anyways, Mithos has brought Botta to be his coach for this show."

A half elf with spiky brown hair entered and stood next to Yggdrasill, looking slightly annoyed.

"Now that we have our contestants, let's bring out our cast of challengers!"

A long row of women and surprisingly guys lined the stage.

(Meanwhile)

Lloyd looked next to him, noticing something missing. He shrugged and turned back to the stage.

(Stage)

A few finalists consisted of Kate, a few female renegades, Anna, Martel, Colette, a random guy from Flanoir, and Zelos?

(Meanwhile)

Lloyd looked around and finally realized who was missing. Zelos and Colette.

(Stage)

"Ok!" yelled Iamme. "Now that we have our finalists it's time to play, That's my Lover!"

**(A/N: Yes I know. (hangs head) That sucked, don't rub it in….remember to vote! And thanks to all my reviewers so far!) **


	4. Event One!

**(A/N: Welcome my lovely readers! Wanted to give a shout out to all my reviewers so far!**

Reviewers:

Meowzy-Chan – You rock! And go KratosxYuan!

**Brandy Mallory – You rock! You gave me the idea, so good job!**

**Freakyanimegal456 – I appreciate the review! Thanks much!**

**Heisui – Go you for choosing Kruan! **

**Tobiasa – Good luck on the show and thanks so much for your lovely review!**

**Clearheart – Thanks much for your review and stay tuned! **

**Well, that's all my reviewers so far, so review and I'll put you on my reviewers' hall of fame at the end of the story! Yay! On with the show!) **

The crowd cheered so loudly the chandelier on the ceiling shook and threatened to fall.

"It's the apocalypse!" shouted a random YuanxMartel fan.

Everyone immediately began laughing and calmed down when the events started to take place.

"In this particular event," shouted Iamme, "Our contestants will have to pick their lovers hand out of the row on stage."

Eleven boxes had been placed on stage and each of the eleven finalists was behind a box. Their hand had been placed out of a small hole and was in view of only the contestants.

The finalists of course had no clue where any of the contestants were standing and had no idea who grabbed their hand.

"Yuan and Mithos will also be in this mix, so it's anyone's game." said Iamme sending a wink to all the YuanxKratos lovers.

Meowzy and Brandy let out a joyous howl and continued watching, gripping the edge of their seats.

"Let the event begin! Kratos?"

Kratos stepped forward and looked at the row of eleven hands. Which one of them was Anna? Which one was Yuan? Hell, which one was…Zelos? Kratos shuddered at the thought of choosing the red head's hand.

Kratos finally decided. The hand was pale and slim, and dainty looking. It was trembling slightly and Kratos couldn't help but smile. Anna…

"Is that the hand you choose?" asked Iamme.

"Yes." said Kratos, "That's my lover."

Iamme nodded and signaled for the box to lift. Inside was….

**(A/N: Any guesses? C'mon! Who is it?) –Gets hit in head with box of popcorn- (Alright alright! Sheesh…)**

Kratos gasped when he saw who it was. A woman with pointed ears and greenish hair stood, trembling slightly. Glasses were poised at the end of her nose and she was dressed in a white and blue lab coat.

"Kate?" asked Kratos bewildered. He had been so sure it was Anna!

The YuanxKratos fans booed. The AnnaxKratos fans had already began getting out daggers, and the YuanxMartel fans really didn't care. They were a bit shocked though.

Kate began turning a rather nice shade of red and Iamme stepped in. "Whoa! Now that was a shock!" Murmurs of agreement rose up in the crowd.

**(A/N: -runs from people with pointy sticks- I'm sorry! I did mention not to kill me if your pairing wasn't picked!)**

Iamme smiled. "Er…Kate you can stand over here ad Kratos, you get in a box.

All the finalists switched boxes, and a thoroughly pissed off Anna walked out and switched, yelling curses at her supposed lover.

When everything was set Yuan came out and stood infront of the boxes with his arms crossed.

"Next up is Yuan!"

The crowd cheered and quieted when Yuan stepped forward, swiftly picking out a hand.

The crowd gasped. How did he know so quickly? Was he watching?

Iamme stood there for a moment before recovering. "Oh! Is that the hand you choose?" she asked.

Yuan nodded. "That's my lover."

The hand Yuan held in his own was rough yet smooth. Very smooth. It held a certain fondness in it that Yuan had remembered for almost 4000 years. Martel? Or someone else? Possibly the man from Flanoir, but then it wouldn't hold a certain fondness now would it?

Iamme nodded and the crowd including Brandy and Meowzy held their breath. The raven haired girl gave the signal and the box was slowly opened revealing…

Yuan stumbled back in surprise and fell to the ground on his bottom. He looked up to see gray eyes staring back at him.

"What the hell?" he gasped. "Mithos?"

The crowd was about ready to pounce on Iamme. "Hey! Don't look at me! He's the one who chose!"

Yggdrasill sent a glare at Yuan. "I am soooo not your lover! That was one night Yuan! One!"

Yuan immediately put a hand over his mouth. "Shut up!" he hissed in the blonde's ear. "Shut the fuck up, Mithos!"

Mithos nodded and went to stand near the boxes.

Yuan was fuming as he switched boxes.

Kratos smirked playfully at him. "What? Did you want me instead?" he teased.

Yuan blushed at his comment but said nothing.

Iamme stood wide eyed and didn't realize it until Mithos nudged her.

"Oh, um….next we have Mithos Yggdrasill!" "Choose the hand of your lover, please."

Mithos nodded and floated over to the boxes. He stared long and hard deciding his best move. His hand slowly clamped shut on a small hand before saying, "That's my lover."

Iamme nodded and prayed to goddess it wasn't Martel. That's all she needed…

She waved her hand sand the box flew up revealing….

**(A.N: OH GOD! WHO IS IT!) **

Kate.

"Not you again!" shouted Mithos as he sighed. "Don't we have more choices than this? Give me one of those Renegade hotties, for gods' sake!"

Kate was quite offended at this and burst into tears, running off back stage.

"Oh great," huffed Mithos. "Honey!" he called running after her, "You know I didn't mean it!"

Iamme fainted, the fans all crowded around her wondering what to do next.

Brandy and Meowzy were planning her funeral and Yuan and Kratos were happy to just wait for the next task, sipping a cup of tea to pass the time.

Till next time!

**(A/N: -hiding- The next chapter will be better! I promise! I couldn't very well put all the pairings together now could I? It wouldn't make it realistic! The standings so far for the voting are below! See ya! – Iamme) **

**YuanxKratos - 3**

YuanxMartel - 1

**KratosxAnna – 2**


	5. Voyage of the really short chapter

**(A/N: I'm back!)**

After a few minutes of feuding the fans finally sat down, refreshing their supply of popcorn, soda and daggers.

Raine was pouting because everyone had found Soda but her and they would tell her.

Lloyd was wondering when the next event would be taking place, even though it specifically stated on the wall each event had a 15 minute interval.

Regal and Genis were looking at a few comics to pass the time and Sheena and Presea? They were back stage with their pupils.

(Backstage)

Iamme stood backstage, holding an icepack to her head and several more to her bruised body. Apparently people didn't like the way the show was going.

Yuan and Kratos sat side by side watching as Presea and Sheena wrote tips and tricks on a chalkboard.

**(A/N: -looks at script- I don't remember giving them chalkboards…)  
**

"And if a lady rejects you," said Sheena, "Don't go pursuing her. Let her sit for a couple days before going back."

_What if it's a guy?_ Thought Yuan, crossing his arms.

Kratos wasn't really paying attention. He was having to much trouble concentrating. Anna was sitting a few feet away with the other finalists, chatting.

Every so often she would throw a glare at him and he would slowly recoil closer to Yuan.

Yuan of course had no problem with this but was slightly confused as to 'why' Kratos was slowly inching closer to him.

His curiosity finally got the better of him and he looked over to see Anna glaring. He hid a smirk and masked it as uncaring boredom.

"Yuan," said Presea sharply.

Yuan looked up and vaguely wondered when the next task was. "Hm?" was his response.

Presea sighed. "I said that in the next task you will need to use cunning and intelligence." She gave him a small smile, one only dreams of seeing. "We all know you have that and we're rooting for you."

Sheena smiled. "And Kratos too!"

The two nodded and stood up, stretching. Yuan yawned and Kratos held out his hand.

Yuan looked at it, before he shook it. "Good luck." He said before exiting and going on stage.

Kratos nodded, whispering, "You too." Before he too exited.

Iamme slowly limped out on stage and the crowd sent her glares. She glared right back and they instantly smiled.

"Be happy." She muttered. "Welcome back to That's my Lover!" she shouted and the crowd clapped loudly.

"Last time we had a pick the hand of your lover game. That didn't go over well with you guys and I ended up getting mauled by angry fans."

The fans all snickered and clapped.

"Anyways today's event is…"

**(A/N: What? I have to get off? But I'm in the middle of a chapter! Grr... I have to go do some things now so it's a cliffy! Ha! Stay tuned!) **


	6. Voyage of the really short chapter 2

**(I'm BAAAA-AAACCCKKK! Muahahaha! And here is the continuation of voyage of the really short chapter! Thanks to my reviewers and here ya go! – Iamme)**

"And today's event is…" said Iamme smirking.

The fans all looked at her confused. "What is it!" shouted a KratosxYuan fan.

"Distressed!" shouted the raven haired teen host. She grinned as people gave her shocked looks.

"Yay! Martel will soooo win this!" shouted a fan.

"In your dreams!" shouted a KratosxAnna fan.

Meowzy and Brandy gave each other scared looks. This could only mean one thing. The contestants were going to have to…

"Now for the game 'Distressed' our contestants will have to save a finalist from a monster." Iamme took a small pad and continued. "On the side of your seats you have a small control pad with three options, A, B, or C."

The audience looked down and pulled their control pads from the seats. Brandy and Meowzy did the same.

"Option A is that they will have to fight a dragon. Option B is that they will have to fight a flesh eating mushroom. And option C is that they will have to fight a rogue black knight."

Murmurs erupted to the crowd as each discussed their options with heir neighbor.

Lloyd grinned and pressed B. Genis looked over at him and Lloyd shrugged. "What? What?" he asked.

"It would be amusing to see them battle a mushroom but the chances of it doing any real damage are slim to none." stated Raine.

"Although the Knight would be a decent challenge." argued Regal.

"I'm voting for the dragon. It will totally singe Yggy's ass." said Genis pressing down on the A button.

"I'm going to have to go with Regal on this one." said Raine pressing down on the C button. Regal did the same.

YuanxMartel fans and KratosxAnna fans were finally getting along for once. Once…

"Who are you gonna vote for?" asked a girl with black and blue hair. Let's call her Fran…

Phyllis **(A/N: Phyllis? Goddess, what am I high on?)** a Kranna fan shrugged. "How about the flesh eating mushroom?"

Fran grinned and nodded. "Yeah! That'll be good!" Both girls pressed down on the B button and Lloyd turned to Genis with an 'I told you so' look.

Meowzy turned to Brandy grinning. "So…which one are you going to vote for?"

Brandy shrugged. "I have no idea..."

Meowzy thought for a moment. "I think I'll pick C." The pink haired girl pushed down on the C button and put her control pad down.

Brandy thought a minute. "I think I'll pick…B." She pressed down on the B button and grinned.

Meowzy looked at her confused. "B? How come?"

Brandy shrugged. "I love mushrooms, normal, magical, flesh eating. I love them all!"

The pink haired cat girl smiled. "That makes sense."

Iamme looked at her watch and grinned. "Ok! Times up!" "Let me just tally the scores…" The black haired girl turned to a small screen on the back wall. It read:

A: 6

B: 42

C: 52

The host's eyes widened. "I didn't think that many people would choose a mushroom…" she thought a sweat drop rolling down her face.

"The votes are in and the finalists are getting ready back stage!"

**(Backstage)**

Yuan looked at Kratos and smiled. "Er...you go first."

Kratos stared back at the half-elf and shook his head, smiling. "No, you go first."

Yuan frowned. "I insist." assured the blue haired seraph.

Kratos shook his head. "No, no, I really must pass and let you go."

Yuan narrowed his eyes and Kratos narrowed his. "War." They declared.

**(Onstage)**

Iamme sighed as she listened to the shouts ringing backstage. "Up first we have Mithos Yggdrasill!"

**(Disclaimer: All finalists, contestants have to save were picked randomly. The results were shocking, I warn you. Plus it gets a little serious at the end)**

Mithos walked past the fighting seraphs and behind the curtain to the front stage. Some fans cheered while others had the courage to boo. They were rewarded with a glare from Mithos.

"Remember all the finalists were picked randomly, for the contestants to save so don't sue me." Iamme smiled and pulled a small card from her pocket. "Mithos Yggdrasill has to save…" Iamme's face paled, "Holy shit! Mithos has to save Anna!"

The audience gasped and someone from the YxM section fainted. Lloyd's face was painted in horror and Genis had had a heart attack next to him.

"No way!" shouted Brandy Mallory, her eyes as round as saucers.

"Oh my goddess!" yelled Meowzy, her face panic stricken. "This won't end well…"

Mithos looked at Iamme a ball of energy forming in his hand. "I demand a different person!"

Iamme seemed unfazed by the ball. "Maybe this will change your mind." She took a remote out of her pocket and flipped on a large screen in front.

The ground shook and a scream pierced the air as a building crumbled. Fire engulfed the building in rubble, and a woman was seen lying right in the middle of all the chaos. Her pale face was caked with blood and dirt and her small form lay stiff and unmoving. Hazel locks spilled across her face and body, charred by the intense heat of the flames.

The audience gasped and Iamme's eyes stayed cold and determined. "Those are not special effects, Mithos." She said, casting her glance to land on him.

Mithos however had already fled out the door to save the woman. But would he be there in time to save a poor woman from death?

(A/N: This was my reaction to the first Distress pairing: **Anna - Mithos saves Anna? The world is ending! Stay tuned for the epic battle between Mithos and the rogue black knight! Will he save Anna? Will she perish? Will Iamme die from all the pitchforks thrown at her? Who knows. Review to find out!) **


End file.
